Lips of an Angel
by Silent Sinner Abella
Summary: Who would have thought that the lip of a rosette haired angel was so enticing? A certain Uchiha certainly had found it very tempting, resembling that of Adam and Eve whom ate the apple of sin for the reason of an irresistible remark; Temptation.


Naruto – "Lip of an Angel"

Lips of an Angel - Silent Sinner Abella

"I don't care about Hell and Hades as long as you're here in my arms, as long as I got to bite the sinful apple of sin, as long as I got to lick those innocent lips free of sins… engrave those damned into pieces by my whim…Damn, I'll do anything to obtain your purity lithe self even clipping those pure white wings."- Alleba

Prologue

"Feathers, silvery and ivory in color dance in the air, falling from the heavens like snow in winter but it weren't winter nor were it a sign of peace. It was the symbol of devastation, as up in the upper realm, The Winged Beings were marching towards the battle field of doom, engaged in a war with two other races, The Mortals and The Daemons."

"No one knows how it really began neither of how it ends but one thing for sure thousand of deaths were inevitable. However, there were stories of different versions and sources of who had started the irreconcilable feud that was of called in different names and epithet."

There was no sound except for the flickering of paper. There was no light except from the glow of fire by the candle. There was no one in the particular room except for two presences. One of them is a soft pink haired four year old girl clad in white silk muslin and another is a ten year old boy with dark raven silky hair wearing a black satin robe who seems to be at that time, reading a thick beige leathered book aloud.

"…The Daemon Genesis War"

"...Hence before an epoch, there was a Seraph who loves nature the most. May it be the moon, the sea, the very heavens she lives in, and even the existences of man pique her fascination. Edina, whose name represents Eden itself, was one of the very first winged being who led the journey down on earth and interact with their land brethren which eventually, after a few decades later fell in love with them.

Although, as much as she loved them, she cannot go against the law that was set in the Heaven realm for love between human and the winged being were restricted - an absolute taboo. So, she decided to go back to her haven resentfully and reluctantly. This went unnoticed by Edina's human lover - A prince of a foreign eastern land down on earth, a ruler of a very large empire, Shizen.

"Stay here forever with me." He pleads her with soft gentle promise. He'd said he'd give her anything, his wealth, his empire, his heart and even his life. Edina being the gentle nature she was, accepted his offer and lived with the prince. After some years they eventually got married and were granted two beautiful prince and princess. Both shared the same resemblance of their equally stunning parents. Thus, from that, it became the beginning of the breaking of Taboos.

After the prolonged stay down on earth, the authorities from Heaven noticed the seraph absence and demand her presence above at the Heaven Realm. However Edina refuses and only agrees if she were to return again back with her beloved husband and children as soon as she finished whatever the reason she was called back. Frustrated, the heaven authorities decided to let this matter rest for a little longer and gave permission for the Seraph to stay below on land with her human family but little do they know that by doing so, they would create a third existence that soon, in the near future will thwart their very race.

The twin of the Seraph eventually possessed what they called 'abilities' from their parents. At the tender age of seven, rapid changes overcome the two children for they were no longer come from that of the human. Wings protrude from their very back, it illustrate grace and power but not pure for their feathers were not of the snowy white but night black instead in their stead. Albeit the origin of their upbringing, they show no sign that they were either a Wing Being or a Human. They were now a different creature altogether with much frightful supremacy.

Both the Mortals and the Winged Being were not wary that the changes the children undergo would change the history of their world but they were conscious of the need to be aware of the two siblings. Years have passed and no ill omen had occurred but that peace was not long. The night the twins became sixteen, it was the same night their Seraph mother had died…by their own hands. Shizen, depressed by his Winged Being wife death, exiled the two Prince and Princess – banish them never ever to return and step their foot on his land as long as he lived.

Thus, that was the beginning of the Daemon Races, the race of the tainted soul.

The Winged Being became enraged upon hearing the foreboding news and condemned the Daemon for their grave deed. They ripped the Daemons of their black sinful wings and seized them of their power but they did not robbed them of their intelligence for they still felt that as much as they hated the Daemon, it was still but their own kind, even by half.

The Daemon, who had felt cheated, was not satisfied. They were angered that they were left nothing but their aptitude and they were infuriated that they were disowned by their own father, who was a Mortal – a weak human nevertheless. Therefore, they started to create a malevolent scheme, a scheme of sin, a scheme of avengers to revenge their self rightness."

"Revenge?" Whisper the pink haired girl with a soft melody like voice, interrupting the older boy from his reading.

"Yes, revenge…They wanted the people who made their life miserable to pay back what they had done to them." Answered the raven haired boy equally soft, brushing the four year old pink hair gently and lovingly.

"Is it good?" She asked again innocently with her bright emerald eyes slowly drooping, head sleepily tilting slightly to the right out of curiosity.

"…", the boy paused and his eyes darken slightly, thinking pensively. When he thought of the right answer, he made a small smile that was barely visible. "No."

"What happen after that?"She asked through her yawn.

"After that…"

"After that?" The pink haired child said, managed to mumble her question.

"After that…they decided it was bad to revenge and took their own new path to renew their live. From that onwards the twins promised they will not do anything bad and they lived happily ever after. The End." The boy continues whispering the story with slight speed.

The four year old child who was happy with the ending, smiled before she completely went into slumber, clutching tightly onto the raven haired boy's robe. Seeing her finally sleep, the boy put the book aside on the reading table, releases the tight grip from his robe and lifts the younger child from the cold marbled tile to the large bed at the near end of the room, tucking her underneath the silk but comfortable comforter.

"Goodnight…"

The boy lazily shuffled out of the room and blew out the candle, taking all of the brightness in the room out together with him.

There on the table, lay the beige leathered book still open, displaying the page that was yet to be read by the boy.

'They then creates an army made by their own raged blood, went back to their father's land, overthrows him from the throne for banishing them, beheaded him in front of his people for disowning them and calls him Pandemonium for giving them life before they were damned.

Where their father was no longer the ruler, they legally became the rightful heir to the throne and with the absolute power for both the Mortals and Daemons. The Daemon ruler declares war to their mother's brethren.

And so…the first war was commence.'


End file.
